


A Cupcest Christmas Special

by careforacuppatea



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Christmas Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Songfic, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: A Christmas ficlet for cupcest based on my favorite song, Baby it's Cold Outside.





	A Cupcest Christmas Special

This is kind of old, but please still enjoy!

* * *

 

It was the night of Christmas Eve, and somehow Cuphead had upset his little brother Mugman to the point the boy has refused to acknowledge Cuphead all day… 

And Cuphead hadn’t even done anything!

…Well, that isn’t exactly true, Cuphead had done something– how Elder Kettle had explained it, “Teasing and mockin’ your little brother for screaming like a girl for a whole week can push someone’s buttons– even patient lil’ Mugs has his limits.”

Okay, yeah, maybe Cuphead had finally pushed Mugman to his limits of gettin’ teased and poked at– but it’s Cuphead’s duty as a big brother to mock and banter at his little brother! Mugman’s job has always been to embarrass Cuphead– and perhaps this was Cuphead getting revenge for when Mugman had head-shotted him with a snowball on Monday in front of all the older guys.

Ack, okay, so, maybe Cuphead couldn’t justify the way he had teased Muggsy so cruelly for a week straight– getting knocked in the head by Mugs with a snowball in front of a bunch of pathetic toadies isn’t a reason for why he had been so ruthless to his little brother.

Anyways, Cuphead wasn’t used to Mugman ignoring him so consistently– a whole day, the day before Christmas no less!

Cuphead sat in one of the armchairs in the living room, his top boiling over from the slight war he was having with himself in his own head– occasionally glaring over at Mugman, who was sitting on the windowsill, knees drawn up into his chest as he gazed out the large living room window, watching the snowfall in the moonlight. 

Cuphead couldn’t help but fume some more as he saw just how content Mugman seemed to be, sitting on the windowsill, lazily watching the snowfall outside– while he was suffering! All alone! All because Mugman just couldn’t take a fuckin’ joke.

It’s not Cuphead’s fault Muggsy has a poor sense of humor… Okay, alright, so, maybe it’s Cuphead who has the poor sense of humor… especially if it left him being ignored for a full day by his little brother.

As Cuphead began to cool down, a lightbulb went off above his bubbling head– giving his straw a wack that caused it to spin about, he jumped up and rushed to the record player in the corner of the living room. 

Mugman of course noticed this sudden movement from his older brother, but tried his best to ignore it– though, he did try to slyly glance over his shoulder to watch as Cuphead dug around for a particular record– and when he found it, he practically jumped up in triumph– peering over towards Mugs, with a mischievous grin upon his face. Mugman was quick to turn his head back around, acting as if he hadn’t the faintest interest in whatever Cuphead was up too, continuing to watch the blizzard outside.

With a click of his tongue, Cuphead turned to place the record onto the player, and was quick to wind it up before placing the needle onto the record.

A familiar tune began to play– all too familiar to Mugman, who swiftly turned in surprise, looking towards the record player, eyes wide as the tune was from his favorite Christmas song, “ _Baby it’s cold outside_.”

Glancing over at Cuphead, who was leaning against the table where the record player was placed, a smug smirk on his lips, which Mugman only responded with a glare as he turned back to the window.

But before he could stop himself, Mugman sang along as the lyrics started;

“ _I really can’t stay…_ ”

“ **Baby it’s cold outside**.”

Mugman turned his head to look back at Cuphead, who had taken a few steps towards him, hands placed behind his back as he just grinned, a playful look in his eyes. Huffing, Mugman tried to ignore Cuphead as he impulsively sang the next words too; 

“ _I’ve got to go away…_ ” 

“ **Baby it’s cold outside**.”

Mugman had to bite his lip to keep a smile from appearing as he caught Cuphead acting as if he was shaking from cold, adding a “brrrgh,” under his breath. Mugman hadn’t noticed Cuphead creeping closer.

Mugman turned his eyes down to how he fiddled with the hem of his baby blue sweater, singing quieter now, “ _This evening has been…_ ” 

A shadow loomed over him, and Mugman couldn’t help but gaze upwards, straight into Cuphead’s icy blue eyes– such cold, intense cold eyes. They always reminded him of beautifully cold and dangerous ice, like the icicles that hanged about their house.

“ **Been hoping that you’d drop in–** ”

Mugman was frozen in place as Cuphead held the the gaze, flinching when Cuphead moved his hands over his own, which halted his fiddling and fussy. Mugman let out a shaky sing song voice to the song, “ _So very nice…_ ”

Cuphead’s cold, stealy eyes seemed to light up as a gentle, teasing smile spread over his face, grasping Mugman’s hands and giving them a playful shake as he responded, “ **I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice!** ”

Mugman blinked a few times, the strange trance broken– and like that, Mugman remembered quite well why he was so angry with Cuphead– and his older brother had the gull to be smiling down at him!

Mugman roughly removed Cuphead’s hands off of his own, pushing himself off of the windowsill, causing Cuphead to stumble back away, a frown on his face– he’s still so upset?

Walking away, Mugman waved his hand at Cuphead, nose up in the air as he sung, “ _My mother will start to worry.._.”

Cuphead, giving himself a shake, followed after Mugman, stepping to stand besides his little brother as he leaned in front of him, stopping Mugman from walking as he replied in a playful tune,  “ **Be-autiful, what’s your hurry?** ”

Mugman hmphed, crossing his arms and turning his head away from Cuphead as he replied quickly   
“ _Father will be pacing the floor…_ ” 

Rolling his eyes, Cuphead grabbed Mugman’s arm and dragged him over to the fireplace, alit with beautifully warm orange and red flames, crackling happily. “ **Listen to the fireplace roar!** ”

Mugman yanked his arm from Cuphead’s grasp, stomping his foot as he angrily sung, “ _So really I’d better scurry!_ ” 

As Mugman attempted to storm off, Cuphead was quick to grab one of Mugs’ delicate wrist, and swinging him into his arms, “ **Beautiful, please don’t hurry** _!_ ”

Mugman had been dazed from the fast movement, giving his head a shake as he looked up at Cuphead in annoyance, before giving him another rough shove, and moving towards the coffee table, humming as he picked up the glass of eggnog he had made for himself, taking a sip after singing, “ _Maybe just a half a drink more…_ ” 

Now Cuphead was the one to huff angrily, peering at Mugman as he walked over to his side, hands clutched together behind his back, before snatching the cup from Mugman right as the boy was about to take another sip, causing the younger brother to look up at him in surprise, before glaring as he wiped away the splash of eggnog on his nose– and Cuphead, while holding the almost half empty glass with one hand, and raising it up as if in mock salute, sung with a suspiciously sweet smile, “ **Put some records on while I pour**.”

Cuphead turned and left for the kitchen, and Mugman watched, suspicious of what his brother was truly up too– if this was his way of apologizing, it wasn’t working!  
“ _The neighbors might think!_ ” Mugman snapped– well, he didn’t mean to snap, but he was just so frustrated with Cuphead –he always knew how to get under Mugman’s skin. 

He heard Cuphead respond in such a way, Mugman knew he had a terribly cheeky smile; “ **Baby, it’s bad out there**.”

Cuphead practically came waltzing back into the living room, carrying two glasses filled with… what Mugman assumed was more eggnog as the older boy handed him his now refilled glass. Cuphead offered him his glass for a salute, and while Mugman was still trying to keep his anger for his brother, he begrudgingly clinked his glass with Cuphead’s, and as Cuphead took a large swig of it, Mugman took just one singular gulp, before sputtering and making a yuck-face, sticking his tongue out as he brought the glass up to his nose to sniff.  
“ _Say, what’s in this drink?_ ” 

At first, all he could smell was eggnog– but, as he took another sniff, the underlying stench of his brother’s well loved moonshine was present in the glass of eggnog.

Glaring at a now smug looking Cuphead, Mugman made a threat of tossing the drink at Cuphead, who only flinched back, his grin growing as Mugman angrily slammed his drink down onto the table. “You know I hate that crud!” Mugs hissed, smacking his lips in disgust from the after taste of strong gin.

Cuphead only laughed, doing a mocking dance as he continued to sing with the record, “ **No cabs to be had out there…** ”

Although Mugman knew he should of been angry still at Cuphead, especially after purposefully spiking his eggnog– Mugs couldn’t help but giggle behind a hand, at how silly and stupid Cuphead’s melodramatic dance to the Christmas song was. It was frustrating enough that Mugman couldn’t stay mad at him, even for a full day– with a sighed, “ _I wish I knew how…_ ”

Hearing the muffled laugh coming from Muggsy, Cuphead spun around, looking absolutely delighted that he got his little brother to finally do something other than be so angry at him– and the sound of Mugs’ sweet laughter was a sign that his little idea was working. 

Mugman tried his best to hide his amused expression, glancing away from Cuphead for a split second with a  _very_  unamused look on his face… only to glance back over at Cuphead as he noticed his brother sauntering over to him. Turning to face him fully once more, Mugman did not like the way his brother was staring at him, didn’t like the look on his face– it made Mugs begin to back away as Cuphead advanced, all the while saying, with a hint of charm, “ **Your eyes are like starlight now…** ”

Mugman stumbled back, trying his best to avoid Cuphead’s direct gaze, but when he said that, he couldn’t help but look straight at him, nearly falling from how sincere he seemed to have meant those words– even if they were just playing about with the song… God, Mugman truly did find his brother’s eyes mesmerizing; “ _…To break this spell_ ” 

Cuphead gave Mugman a look of victory as the younger boy was met with a wall, haulting his attempts at fleeing Cups, who playfully sung the next verse,

“ **I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.** ”  
  
Mugman’s back pressed against the cool wall, eyes widening as Cuphead advanced on him, the playfulness vanishing and being replaced with absolute determination, tired of this game of chase it would seem–   
“ _I ought to say no, no, no sir.._ ” Mugman said, bringing his hands up to his chest, together, not entirely sure what to do with them, or even himself.

Cuphead placed his hands on the wall, caging Mugman between him and the wall with not much space, as he breathed out gently, “ **Mind if I move in closer?** ”

“I should be boiling mad at you,” Mugman murmured, though his voice and expression showed no hint of being anywhere near angry, instead he gazed up with heavy eyelids at Cuphead, before whispering gently, “ _At least I’m gonna say that I tried…_ ”

Cuphead gave a curious tilt of his head, not sure if Muggsy was still singing to the record, or actually telling himself this– but either way, it must of meant Cuphead was winning, from how any trace of anger that his little brother had held for him all day no longer seemed to exist.   
Still believing the two were just messing with each other– Cuphead gave a hurt puppy-dog look, the one he’d always use on Mugman when trying to convince him to go along with any of his stupid adventures and shenanigans,   
“ **What’s the sense in hurting my pride?** ” 

_Now that’s cheating_ , was all Mugs could think; “ _I really can’t stay_ ” Mugman said with a flustered tone of voice, gazing down as he felt his face growing hot, the air between them hotter. He wanted to feel anger, not bashful, not like he had butterflies in his stomach.

Maybe it was the alcohol.

“Aw, now don’t go gettin’ mad at me again,” Cuphead said, mistaking the flustered look and red cheeks on Mugs to be such a sign; before Muggsy could respond, Cuphead moved one of his hands off the wall, and placed it lovingly on Mugman’s warm cheek– his younger brother made a small movement away from his touch, eyes lowered in thought… before closing his eyes and pressing his cheek against Cuphead’s palm. 

Cuphead let out a sigh of relief, smiling gently in victory– his brother wasn’t angry with him anymore!…

So, then… why wasn’t he stopping– why wasn’t this  _game_  stopping.

Cuphead found himself gliding his hand that was on Mugman’s cheek, down his face and under his chin, in which he used to make Mugs finally look up at him, with those big, cow brown eyes– those soft, loving eyes. Cuphead sighed,

“ **Baby don’t hold out.** ”

Suddenly the lights had gone out– causing both brothers to jump, well, Mugman had jumped into Cuphead’s arms in surprise and fright from the sudden loss of light. Slowly, Cuphead turned them around to look out at the window, where the moonlit shown a terrible blizzard happening.

It must of knocked out the power. 

Luckily, the brothers had the light from the fireplace still, and realizing this, Mugman slowly moved himself so that he could look up at Cuphead, though he still held fast to Cuphead, not making any move to break the embrace, and Cuphead himself not giving any sign that he’d be letting Mugman go.

In the dim light of the livingroom, all decorated with shiny tinsel and bells which the fire danced off of… it was quite a romantic scene.

It would of made Cuphead gag, and Mugman would of loved it– but, they didn’t seem to pay no mind at all to setting around them, as they were too personal, too close to care about anything else except that, 

Mugman wasn’t angry anymore, that was for sure, and Cuphead wasn’t playing anymore, that was for sure.

The old grandfather clock stroke 12 midnight from upstairs, the noise gaining Mugman’s attention for only a split moment– before shyly, quietly saying, “I… I suppose, since I’m no longer mad at ya… I, I wish ya a Merry Christmas, Cuppy.”

Cuphead blinked a few times, expressionless for a moment, before a mischievous smile appeared on his face, and something devilish in his ice blue eyes; it made the blush on Mugman’s face darken.

“Well, you ain’t mad at me, and it’s Christmas– I’ll be wantin’ my Christmas gift now then.”

And as the record played it’s last sung words in the background, Cuphead pulled Mugman up close, and the two, dark silhouettes of the boys met. 

“ ** _Ah, but it’s cold outside…_** ”


End file.
